


I Grew a Flower

by fuckingfrost



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Parallel Universes, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingfrost/pseuds/fuckingfrost
Summary: I grew a flower that can't be bloomed in a dream that can't come true.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen





	I Grew a Flower

Исак неплотно задергивает шторы, и солнечные лучи проскальзывают в кухню, ласково вплетаясь в волосы Эвена.

— Доброе утро, — нежный шепот уносит с собой тишину. Эвен босой, сонный и такой счастливый: глаза-незабудки искрятся весельем, настолько заразительным, что на губах Исака расцветает улыбка. Он давно считает, что нет ничего лучше ленивых объятий и поцелуев со вкусом зубной пасты, и все же быстро меняется в лице в тот момент, когда мысли о трудовых буднях неумолимо вытесняют остальные. Посторонний человек прочел бы в этом взгляде негодование, но Эвен знает Исака слишком хорошо.

— Доброе? Я чуть не проспал! Угадай, кто в этом виноват, у тебя одна попытка.

— Ну, если всего одна...

Губы мягко касаются кожи. Теперь Исак в самую последнюю очередь думает о насущных делах и о том, что кофе и бутерброды с сыром, ветчиной и специями почти остыли.

Он уходит пятнадцать минут спустя и проводит остаток учебного дня в ожидании вечера. Память бережно хранит совсем свежее воспоминание о поцелуе со вкусом тимьяна, орегано и розмарина. Эвен часто готовит. Каждый раз он обещает покорить Исака новым кулинарным шедевром, и каждый раз Исак тактично не возражает. Хотя ему нравится биология, он слушает преподавателя вполуха, пока рисует на полях тетради те самые горелые тосты.

Теплый ветерок игриво путается в ресницах, и весна поет о любви вместе с птицами под беззаботный шелест молодой листвы. Исак, переполненный радостью, спешит домой, в его руке простой букет из вереска. Секунды, которые занимает подъем по лестнице, тянутся бесконечно долго, зато сердце начинает биться быстро-быстро, едва Эвен открывает дверь. Вскоре она отделяет их от целого мира.

— Привет, это тебе, — выпаливает Исак на одном дыхании и неловко протягивает цветы. Глаза-незабудки смотрят с благодарностью.

— Ты удивительный. Спасибо.

Тогда смущение достигает наивысшей точки, и уютный полумрак прихожей очень кстати скрывает его явный след — алый румянец на щеках.

— Это так... Ничего особенного. Аппетита не было, и я решил...

— Сэкономить на обеде, чтобы сделать мне сюрприз? — заканчивает Эвен и многозначительно вскидывает брови. Невероятно. Исака почему-то изумляет очередное доказательство того, что они прекрасно понимают друг друга без слов.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Все, я молчу, ты будешь говорить за нас обоих.

За ужином Исак обещает Эвену обедать строго по расписанию. Беседа протекает спокойно и непринужденно, ее безмолвно слушает вереск, опущенный в вазу с водой. Привычно пахнет специями.

— Как тебе мясо? — интересуется Эвен между делом. — Кажется, я его пересолил.

— Разве? Не распробовал, мне нужна добавка, — невозмутимо отвечает Исак, пусть он уверен в том, что Эвену не кажется.

Едва за окном темнеет, они ложатся в постель. Рядом нет никого, кто нарушил бы их уединение, но разговаривают они тихо, вполголоса, словно доверяют друг другу священные тайны и истины, понятные лишь им двоим. Когда Исак, окутанный дремой, начинает зевать, Эвен гладит его по щеке. Сон приходит к ним глубокой ночью, а на небе распускаются подснежники, чтобы к утру выстлать землю покрывалом из белых лепестков.

И наступила зима.

_Эвен!_

Пурпурное вересковое поле простирается до самого горизонта, поглотившего солнце. В этом бескрайнем царстве, где нет ни ветра, ни шума, господствуют смятение и удушливый запах цветов.

Одиночество.

Исак не помнит, как оказался здесь и сколько времени провел в скитаниях.

Всю жизнь?

На грани отчаяния он мечется в разные стороны, пока не чувствует усталость. Силы постепенно покидают его, и в итоге он оседает на землю, позволяя вереску сомкнуться вокруг его тела, подобно волчьим челюстям.

Исак тонет, объятый вечностью.

И резко выныривает из пучины сна, такого похожего на предыдущие, в холодном поту. Эвен, его чудесные глаза-незабудки и вереск исчезают в дымке миража.

**Author's Note:**

> Вереск, друзья мои, символизирует одиночество и безнадежность.


End file.
